Stronger (One-Shot)
by AvengerPinkKunoichi
Summary: Everybody knows who I am. The leader of the Jackal Squad, the ultimate mercenary, a bounty hunter who has no mercy on others. But it's because of her that I feel... weak. Why would such a child do this to me? Why is she following me? I get no answers, but the only way to keep her in place is by teaching her fear, and that makes me stronger.


**A/N: So, I tried fixing this short one-shot. I think my previous version was so darn terrible, I just... agh! Anyway, here's the fanfic one-shot idea again, but in Infinite's point of view. Hopefully it's not as bad as the previous version, with J.J.'s point of view.**

 **Again, this short one-shot takes place a year b** **efore he joined Eggman or even became Infinite.**

 **Enjoy! And please tell me if it's good . Pretty please!**

* * *

I scraped my sword's blade with a rock, sharpening it. I enjoyed the moments when solitude reigned. Even if I had to watch over my squadmates, I preferred to be left alone.

And just as I sunk into solitude, that annoying, stubborn little child came stumbling upon the things me and my squad had taken. That pathetic girl had been pursuing me many times, almost as if she didn't care about being under captivity.

I sighed and interrupted my work. "Now what do you want?" I ask aloud, displeased. "I know you're there, so don't bother hiding."

She was too frightened to even look at my face. I could hear the way she was breathing. Shakily, as if she's seen a ghost. I rolled my eyes as the kid slowly showed herself with a pale, distressed look.

"Um... I-I..."

"Uh huh?" Her timidness exasperated me, enough to provoke a burn deep within me. I looked at her, she turned her eyes over to some of our booty. I didn't need to be a genius to know what she wanted.

"I'm... h-hungry." She finally said. I forced out a breath. I wasn't going to feed a worthless kid, much less someone who constantly hassled me despite being my prisoner. Her power, however, was the only thing I wanted, so I had to keep her as much alive as possible.

I sat again, and continued scraping my weapon, for me and my squadmates would soon be out for another raid. Hopefully the weakling won't foil my future plans.

"Take whatever it is that you want, and get out of my sight." I said, pointing elsewhere, not looking at her. As I sharpened my blade, I could hear the desperate footsteps of that foolish human being, craving for a bite.

There was something in this girl that... _weakened_ me, in a strange way. I could have gotten rid of her and her pair of vivid brown eyes, but some feeling made me spare her life instead. And there she was, all weak and hungry, daring to face me so she could get something. The feeling wanted to stab me in the heart like a knife, but I struggled against it as I stared back at the girl.

She stopped eating and wanted to crawl back, perhaps my presence was too much for her to bear. Heck, it was funny just how sensitive this kid was. As I satisfied my thirst for frightening others, I left her alone and turned away.

"H-hey!" She called. How such a scared child stood so brave against someone like me intrigued me. She ran at me without a second thought. "Um... are you somehow worried about me?"

What in the world was that question? I was a raider, an ultimate mercenary, not some babysitter.

I glanced up at her and crossed my arms. "Listen, child. I never said I'd "care" about you. I'm barely letting you live." With that said, I turned away.

The girl seemed to be brought down by that, but I didn't care an inch. She was none of my concern, anyways, so I shouldn't appeal to her sentiment.

"Why not?" The girl asked. I stopped, feeling irritated by her habit of asking too many questions. "I mean, I just thought you'd care a little about me. What I'm saying is, you spared my life, and now this." She pointed at the food sack next to her. "Haven't you thought, perhaps, that there might be some bit of good in you?"

Good? Good?! Being good is for the weak, and I was NOT going to fall for that! I tightened my fists, she was provoking the fury within me.

I breathed out sharply. "You'll never get over this, will you?"

"I just..." She sighed. "I want to know the reason behind all of this, why you're keeping me."

My fists shook. I was tired of this kid and her innocence! I was so darn tired of seeing her pathetic face, and having to endure her presence was already painful.

I took a good grasp on my weapon and aimed it at her eyes.

"You know _exactly_ why I'm keeping you, to measure the value of your power. Unless you want me to hand you over to worse gangs that would take _heavier_ measures with you?" I threatened her so that she could keep herself in line and acknowledge her role of the poorly prisoner she was.

I was expecting her to say something in defense, but her bravery lasted little. Too bad for a cowardly child.

"Heh. You have proved your cowardliness. That alone proves that you're weak, and _that_ makes me stronger."

I relished on her terror and anxiety. Such things amused me, satiated me, brought me _strength_.


End file.
